Talk:Landscape
just reminding for the frozen lake landscape 15:36, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Anybody know how many tiles long each of the landscapes are? I'm just curious, because I'm working on something over at the Fan-Ball Wiki. If all of the landscapes are all either a multiple of 64 or 62 tiles long, then that might alter my thinking on part of what I'm working on. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:39, January 20, 2015 (UTC) As for the landscape, it is generated with mainly 2 parts. The first one is a tileset image which is 24x24 pixels divided into 9 parts for 9 possible tile appearence. The second one is a mapping for tile layou which is used to generate the landscape with the given tileset. The ones used in canon SR all have this image's length a multiple of 4 (or a multiple of 32 for the generated landscape) but theoretically the landscape map should be defined as long as its length is not less than 64 pixels (which gives a 512 pixel long landscape). When the game is run the game selects a continous part of 58 pixels wide and the appends 3 pixels wide platforms to the ends which is the same as the left/right most pixel column to make a 4 block flat platform which accomodates the characters and the next signboard. Ivan247Talk Page 08:24, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks Ivan. Is there any chance I could get you to help me with my idea over on Fan-Ball? While I know for sure what I want the end result to look like, in order to make the idea feel more... possible, I feel like knowledge of the real game's mechanics is needed. While I've certainly got logic, imagination, and a clear image of what I want to do on my side, at this point someone else is going to have to provide the knowledge for me. So, could you help me out please? The main part of the game's inner mechanics that I'm having trouble with is the attacks. Yes, I know what they look like, yes, I know the different speeds and paths and projectile counts and *near-infinite list*.... I just don't know the cause that causes the effect (if that makes any sense (which it probably doesn't)). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I have actually looked at the article and currently I have a few points for you: *You can add an option to adjust projectile size. *Projectiles should have options to decide whether it pierces or bounce off terrain, and whether it deals splash damage. (Splash is important: a fire attack that does not splash can still easily damage multiple enemies/characters but are limited to 1 enemy/character each time it damages. Fire with splash can damage multiple enemies/characters each time it damages which makes them much deadlier when together with piercing multi-hit.) *There is a value for Fire attacks (like the time for Poison/slow% from Ice) that I believe controls burn rate. Cannot confirm this but my observation says a higher value causes more red numbers pop out for the same exposure time to the attack. *I'm not sure about this, but I think all characters has 90% Freeze resistance by default. I have checked this in VS mode long before, and I think this is so in PvE. Therefore If you want to make an enemy attack which freezes characters for 1s, you need to make the Freeze time 10s. From what I see in the source code the freeze time are all recorded in frames and is 10 times the actual freeze time. For example The SSh Boss has freeze time data of 2500 which would imply a 50s Freeze Time but actually freezes characters for 5s. However, all freeze times in weapons/spirits and all poison time are noted in the code exactly. There is a chance that ha55ii made all enemy freeze time 10 times the intended value to bypass the 90% character freeze resistance although there is currently no proof for my hypothesis. Otherwise I think your page is pretty detailed with many of the possible modifications covered. I may give new suggestions if I ever come up with more though. Ivan247Talk Page 03:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Ivan. One value I'm still having trouble with is the gravity value. Do you know how the coding around gravity works? I would wonder if it was just "start point>highest arc point when halfway there>target point", however then homing would be impossible, and attacks would just be forced to stop at their target point. So, clearly, the coding there has to be far more complicated than that, or, at the very least, done much differently than that. Do you know how gravity, spawn point, and target point coding works? Am I on target with all three of those terms or am I barking up the wrong tree with any one of those? Anyway, if ha66ii does have it set up so that enemies intentionally have 10 times the freeze time values to bypass player character resistance, then when he makes the tool he'll just have it automatically multiply the freeze time for enemy attacks without ever displaying it to the player that way as not to tip casual players off to that fact. If that's what the source code says, I'm pretty sure it's true. I can see why ha66ii wouldn't input any class like my Necromancer class if that's the case. He probably doesn't want the player to have access to any uber Freeze attacks and has no idea how to work the coding so that Freeze attacks from enemies don't last 10x longer for the players when they use them. As for the burn rate, is there any chance that you could tell me exactly what the values you've seen are? The lowest value you've seen, the highest value you've seen, if each fire attack uses two values or only one value for burn rate? I know you said you have no way to confirm it, but it sounds like a pretty tricky thing to confirm. You'd have to do several tests, possibly even a great many tests, and maybe try to find a way to do those tests alongside a simulator of some kind to compare results. That would be a pretty hectic test to carry out, so I'm just gonna go ahead and believe that yes, the higher the burn value, the more often damage is dealt. If there's any other hidden values around the Physical type or the Thunder type, could you let me know some details about them please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:24, January 21, 2015 (UTC) So far all Physical and Thunder attacks have the burn value/effect time/effect strength 0. And there looks like only one value for these variables just after the value for attack type in the array. As for the "burn values", I think there are only 4 used currently, 0, 50, 80 and 100. 0 are used for explosion attacks (like Explosion orb or Red Roundhead Walker) and the 50, 80 and 100s are used for fire attacks. Examples: Orange Boss Smiley Wheel has 50 burn value, SSh boss has 80, and Orange Box Cactus and Orange Boss Roundhead Walker have 100. Ivan247Talk Page 05:26, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright, so, if Physical and Thunder do have any hidden traits, ha66ii hasn't at all revealed them to us yet. So they probably don't. As for the burn rates, could you make a table for which of our Fire weapons so far fall under which of the four categories please? That way if we do want to test somehow then we can test with our own weapons and not subject ourselves to enemy Fire. ;P Plus that's probably less values to list then doing a table for all of the enemies with Fire attacks anyway (right?). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:21, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I just noticed that Staff of Flame has a burn rate value of 30. But I think most weapons are not that good for this test, mostly for multiple and/or rapid attack creation ecause you cannot easily control an enemy to take damage from only one fire attack among several fire attacks. Here I list some weapons that may be easier to test: Fire orb and Atomic Ray has 80, Laser Gun and all higher LV versions has 100, Fire Ring has 50. Ivan247Talk Page 11:46, January 22, 2015 (UTC)